


Car radio from my perspective

by Key-Rah (orphan_account)



Series: Twenty One Pilots [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Based on a Twenty One Pilots Song, Depressing, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:58:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Key-Rah
Summary: This is how I picture Car Radio, I put myself into the perspective of Tyler, and this is how I see it.Please do not hate, it's my first time writing anything, also it was written on my phone since my laptop is broken.|-/





	Car radio from my perspective

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING for self harm

My mind turns to darker thoughts now that my car radio is gone, without the sounds to distract me, my mind is free to rome,

The cold air fills and swirls in my lungs, and burns like fire with every breath I take, I long for the comfort of my music to return.The day gets darker as time fades.

The thoughts swarm and infest my mind too often.

The silence is slowly swallowing my entire being, and slowly scratching, and eroding it away. It burns and slices marks and lines into my skin.

As my skin bleeds, it screeches in pain, there is no place for me to hide from the pain and darkness; without the music that once played through my speakers.

I could confront the darkness, or I could give in.

Without the music, the darkness is taking over, slowly and silently becoming one with me.

My lungs continue to fill with the burning, cold air, and I continue to long for my music to return.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcomed and encouraged, stay alive |-/


End file.
